Emotes
Emotes are special animations, such as dances, or actions. To use them, players must open their Phone and then click emotes and select the one they want to use. The current free emotes are: Wave = The wave is a waving animation. |-| Point = The point is a pointing animation. |-| Laugh = The laugh is a laughing animation. |-| Cheer = The cheer is a soundless animation of cheering. |-| Dance 1 = Dance 1 is a fairly basic dance where you move your arms up and down, while standing in place. |-| Dance 2 = Dance 2 is an air-swim dance. The emotes you get from buying the Emote Pack 1 Gamepass for are: Dab = Dabbing, or the dab, is a simple dance move or gesture in which a person drops the head into the bent crook of a slanted, upwardly angled arm, while raising the opposite arm out straight in a parallel direction. |-| Orange Justice = Orange Justice is a complex dance that involves many types of movement, such as arm movement, leg movement, and body movement. Is is an emote from Fortnite. |-| Pump It = Pump It is a dance from the song "Pump It" by The Black Eyed Peas. It is a very complex dance. |-| Flossin = Flossin is a emote that involves swings your arms back and forth around your body repeatedly. |-| Wiggle = The Wiggle is a complex dance that involves a lot of all kinds of movement. |-| Hype = The Hype is a dance that involves jumping while swinging your arms around in a circle above your head. |-| Take the L = It involves jumping back and forth while putting your right hand on your forehead in the "L" position. |-| Best Mates = It involves holding out your avatar's arms forward, one leg held up and bent in the air while the other is bent towards the ground. The avatar will begin to make a hopping motion between both legs with the arms of the avatar pointing towards which ever leg is off the ground. The emotes you get from buying the Emote Pack 2 Gamepass for are: Electro Shuffle = The Electro Shuffle is a more complex version of the shuffle dance. It involves more movement. It is from the popular game Fortnite. |-| Sprinkler = The Sprinkler is a dance emote that involves putting one hand on your head, and the other arm at a right angle facing away from you while dancing. It is from the popular game Fortnite. |-| Infinite Dab = The infinite dab is a version of the dab that repeats forever. Dabbing, or the dab, is a simple dance move or gesture in which a person drops the head into the bent crook of a slanted, upwardly angled arm, while raising the opposite arm out straight in a parallel direction. It was made popular by the game Fortnite. |-| Pop Lock = Pop Lock is a very complex dance emote from the popular game Fortnite. |-| Slitherin = Slitherin is a emote that involves putting each arm facing away from each other and then slithering them vertically. It is from the game Fortnite. |-| Robot = Robot is a dance emote from the game Fortnite. It involves doing a sequence of tight, robot-like movements. |-| Squad Kick = Squad Kick is a dance emote from the popular game Fortnite. It involves jumping up and down while swinging and kicking your feet in many complex ways. |-| Dance Moves = Dance Moves is a dance emote from the popular game Fortnite. It is often referred to as the "Default Dance" due to it being the only emote you start with in your inventory in Fortnite. It involves clapping while making some simple feat movements. The emotes you get from ranking up in Season 2 are: Pony = The Pony is a dance made popular in the 1960s by the Chubby Checker song "Pony Time". In the dance the feet are kept comfortably together, while various arm and hand motions are possible. Movement around the dance floor may occur, but there is no line-of-dance. |-| Breakdown = The Breakdown is a dance emote from the popular game Fortnite. It is a long dance animation that features some cool hip-hop dance moves. Trivia *5 of the 8 Emote Pack 1 dances are based off/inspired by those found in the video game Fortnite. *The Take the L is a dance popularized by the video game Fortnite, and originally was from a dance by the clown "Pennywise" in the horror movie "It". Category:Phone